Post Mortem
by Alphabet Pie
Summary: When Vexen died, he was deemed fit to ascend to heaven. Marluxia wasn't so lucky. Fifty years later, they meet again. A little gory. 411.
1. Prologue

They met on the night of Halloween, when the barrier between the dead world and earth was at its thinnest.

The mortals had a right to fear this night; every year hundreds upon thousands of demons would flood the world seeking human flesh. Behind every corner would lurk a soul lost to hell, beneath every shadow a bloodthirsty, pitiless creature of the dark. There may have been other demons with other purposes, but they were few.

They met on this cold, unforgiving night in the relentless rain because it was the only time one of them could visit the living. The location was just outside an old, derelict castle. It had been almost fifty years since it had been occupied, and then only for a few brief months before all but one of the inhabitants died mysterious deaths.

It was, of course, by pure coincidence; one wanted to collect some notes from the castle's deep laboratories and it just happened to be the one night the other was here.

Marluxia had visited Castle Oblivion every year since he had died.

Vexen had done so a few times, sometimes to collect notes, others for no reason at all.

But all the same, they met.


	2. Halloween

Vexen stared at the demon in front of him. It lay curled in a crumpled heap, dripping wet from the rain, half folded wings limp and useless. But for a tattered black coat covering the broken body and a threadbare head of once-pink hair, he might not have been recognisable at all.

It was strange to see the proud man who ordered his death so broken.

He didn't seem to acknowledge Vexen's presence, merely lying still, breathing heavily, coughing every now and again. The former-scientist couldn't help but notice that, gut wrenchingly, the top half of one arm was nothing more than a sliver of bloodstained bone. Broken ribs were visible through torn flesh and muscle. A couple of crushed fingers were tied on with fabric ripped in desperation from the glove that once covered them. He knew that the worse the acts of a man in life, the worse the torture would be in hell, and wondered what Marluxia had done. He'd seen his fair share of demons but this was just grotesque.

"Marluxia?"

The man in question jumped a little, then lifted his head. For a moment their eyes met but Marluxia was quick to drop his gaze.

Deep slits followed his jaw line, turning his pained expression into an unnatural grin; they'd even been badly sewn up at some point. The left side of his face was red and burned. And his eyes were still pools of iridescent blue, Vexen noted with care. Usually after a few years, demons' eyes would begin to turn red, yellow or even black. For some reason Marluxia was still hanging on.

"V-Vexen," He muttered, and the sound was strained.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Vexen replied, careful not to mention their past.

"No..."

Marluxia moved so he was sitting up, and Vexen could see the muscles clenching painfully in his mangled arm. He tried to say something else, but all that came out was a choked hiss.

Vexen crouched down to his height, unable to leave just yet. There was something unsettled between them and it seemed that Marluxia had something important to say. If he could form the words.

The rain intensified and the droplets danced off Marluxia's drenched body. Vexen wisely stayed inside the cover of the castle.

Marluxia began to cry.

Cry is a stupid word. It sounds so weak and sissy, like what small girls do when their favourite doll's head is carelessly ripped off. But "shedding tears" isn't strong enough. "Tears" isn't when you cry so much that you shake.

Marluxia shook, hands clenched into tight fists on the ground, his whole body heaving. Somewhere on his face an old wound opened up and blood mingled with the rain and tears falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry," He managed to sob, trying to collect himself. "So... So sorry. I didn't mean... I never thought, I..."

He stared mournfully at the ground, unable to utter another syllable.

Vexen approached warily, and cupped Marluxia's chin in his palm, lifting up his head. Blood dripped onto his hand, and it stung slightly, like laboratory acid. The demon tried in vain to look away, but eventually he gave up and slumped forwards into Vexen.

The closeness was nostalgic; Vexen felt memories well up inside him. Barely thinking, he wrapped his arms around the other, resting his chin on Marluxia's head. He stared out across the bleak, misty landscape.

"I was stupid. Stupid to think that I could... That I'd be okay without you," Marluxia was murmuring. He pressed his forehead against Vexen's chest, pained bliss on his face. His eyes were closed, imagining. Dreaming of an alternate possibility where he wasn't so twisted, where he could be with Vexen...

Moments passed, and somewhere, a clock chimed the first ring of midnight.

"I have to go," Marluxia said. And then: "Meet me next year,"

He glared pitifully up at Vexen, demanding. There was an intensity in his eyes. "Please,"

He faded and suddenly all that was left was the blood on Vexen's hands and clothes. A few seconds later the final bell rang and everything fell silent once more.


	3. Heaven and Hell

Heaven had an extensive network of advanced scientific laboratories for those who were so inclined to spend their time experimenting. The equipment was far superior to anything Earth had to offer, and such powerful technology took some getting used to. Vexen, however, fitted in just fine.

He returned with a copy of his journal, set it down on his desk and booted up the computer. He searched through the online encyclopaedia on information on demons, out of mere curiousity.

Some of the information wasn't available to him, because he hadn't been an angel for long enough, and the little information left was about full demons and what to do should you happen to meet one. Vexen sighed and closed the database, thinking.

He knew a little about the creatures of hell; they began as evil souls from Earth who gradually lost their previous identity until nothing was left but a bloodthirsty monster. The only way to tell whether this had happened was by looking at their eyes - red, yellow or black meant that they had lost it. He also knew that "eternity in hell" was rarely so, a lot of the time sinners just spent time in hell just like prison and then alleviated to angel status. They weren't allowed to be tortured badly like Marluxia had been. That meant that the pink-haired man would stay in hell until he became a monster.

Vexen sighed again and made his way to the library, seeking further information.

----

The heat was stifling, somewhere nearby eternal fires were burning but darkness was everywhere. Everything was distorted into shades of red and black; the shadows of gruesome figures distorted against the rough walls of rocks in the caverns of hell. Everywhere there were crevices, corners and cracks for fools to hide in, terrible traps set inside.

A few years ago, Marluxia had taken refuge in one such cavern. It had ended with him being skewered like a kebab but some careful shielding and no one knew to reset the trap. It was his one sanctuary, where he would sometimes stay for days on end without seeing another soul.

He contemplated his surprise meeting with Vexen.

The truth was he was just about to let go, become a monster, and that would be his last visit to the living world. After all, it had been nearly fifty years, oblivion couldn't be much worse than this, could it?

But seeing his long lost nemesis and lover had him second guessing his decision. If there was any chance, any chance at all that he could patch things up with the scientist, maybe things would be alright again.

No way. Vexen was never going to forgive Marluxia for what he'd done. Not in a million years of anguish and torment. Not ever.

Marluxia tried to stamp out the tiny shred of hope that had formed where his heart used to be (they gave him another one, once, just so they could tear it out), because he knew he'd be disappointed. Vexen probably wouldn't even turn up next Halloween.

Well, it was just one more year. If Vexen was there maybe he could talk to him, explain everything, come to terms with it all... if he wasn't Marluxia would just give up. It seemed like a fair compromise.

He heard another demon yelling his name and he heaved himself up. Perhaps there was hope after all.

An entire year passed, and Halloween came round once again.


	4. The Fiftieth Year

_He's coming._

_He will come._

_He has to come._

_Please..._

Tonight was much colder than last year, but moonlight shone down from the cloudless sky and the stars all blinked brightly from their thrones. There was a small breeze but it was hardly gale force. In fact, it came as a welcome break from the constant heat in hell.

Marluxia had waited since sundown, a few hours ago.

_Perhaps he's forgotten._

_Maybe he's been held up doing something._

_What if they knew why he was coming here and stopped him? Demons and angels aren't allowed to interact._

He shifted a little, putting his weight onto one leg. He leant uncomfortably against the cold stone walls of Castle Oblivion's entrance, staring out at the rolling countryside that surrounded the castle. There wasn't another soul in sight.

Then, suddenly, there was something white moving in the sky, descending quickly. Marluxia followed it with his gaze and soon he could make out wings, a body, long blonde hair being whipped by the wind-

Vexen landed in front of him and folded his wings in neatly.

"You look a lot better than before," Was the first thing that he said, noticing Marluxia's new clothes and the bandages peeking out from underneath them.

"Found the first aid kit," The pink-haired man pointed to the castle behind him. Vexen nodded, saying nothing more. "Look, Vexen, I... I want to apologise. Properly. I never realised how much I actually loved you until... Well, it was such a stupid thing to do. I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you have a good life in heaven. You deserve it. I screwed your old one up so much."

Vexen opened his mouth to speak but decided against it, and Marluxia continued.

"I'll say goodbye now because I don't think I'll see you again. The truth is, I've been on the verge of losing it for a while now, I probably won't last until next year. I-" He stopped. "Oh Gods, this is so messed up." He hung his head in shame. And then, so quietly it was barely audible, "I'm so stupid. I'll I've ever done is let you down. I don't even deserve to see you again,"

There was silence. Vexen stared at Marluxia, for once his mind empty of thoughts. It was as if time had stopped for that one moment.

He brought his lips to the demon's, and Marluxia opened his eyes wide with surprise.

Immediately there was the taste of acidic blood, and the metallic flavour was bittersweet. It scorched his tongue and his body tried to pull back, but he held onto the kiss. Eventually it was Marluxia who stumbled away, eyes focused on something behind Vexen. The scientist turned, and there was another angel, wings arched magnificently. At her side a crystal sword glittered.

"Sofiel!"

The angel of Nature. How utterly ironic.

"Stand aside, Vexen. This demon needs taking care of before he hurts you,"

"He's not-" Vexen tried to protest, but she shook her head. Golden ringlets bounced around her face.

"He's slipping. I can feel it. It's better to kill him when he still has a shred of humanity left,"

She drew her sword and it glinted in the moonlight. Instinctively, Marluxia backed away. If only he had his scythe with him now...

"It would also be better," She continued, speaking to Vexen but staring directly at Marluxia; "That the higher authorities didn't know about this. You know the punishment for interaction of that kind with demons,"

"I won't let you do this!"

Sofiel attacked anyway, a whirlpool of colour as she moved at lightning speed. Marluxia tried to dodge her but she was too fast. Strangely, her blows didn't hurt; it was just a sort of white numbness where she struck. It was almost comforting, and he readied himself for destruction. The other angel was right; it was better to kill him before he came a monster.

Then something lashed out inside him and the angel stopped as her sword was met with a block from Marluxia. His body fought back, throwing attack after relentless attack. He was barely aware of the movement. Darkness came to claim him.

Vexen watched in horror as Marluxia began to fight back. Sofiel struggled to keep up with every blow, despite her superior speed, and she was beginning to wear.

she parried another blow with her sword and then jumped back, putting distance between her and the demon. Marluxia stopped and it gave Vexen the chance to see what had happened.

His eyes had turned from blue to empty pits of black.


	5. Clear Like Ice

Suddenly he was moving again and it was so fast, so relentless, that it took Sofiel by surprise. The demon broke past her defence and managed to slash at her stomach before she could dodge again.

"Marluxia!" Vexen tried attracting his attention but it was no use. _That's not him anymore, _He reminded himself grimly.

The battle continued, and Sofiel was beginning to get the upper hand once again. As Marluxia stopped for breath, she moved quickly so she was behind him - leaving nothing between him and Vexen.

Marluxia stared wildly around, looking for his opponent, but then his eyes fixed on Vexen. The scientist couldn't help but look back into the bottomless holes where before was crystal blue.

The monster focused on his new target, forgetting Sofiel. Vexen called his name again, but there wasn't even the barest glimmer of recognition.

Then there was no time to think because Marluxia had dived for Vexen, pushing the scientist down onto the floor. Dimly, Vexen felt pain as his body hit the ground. He found himself lost in the darkness, and he screwed his eyes shut to block out the image. He didn't want it to end this way.

Marluxia prepared himself for the kill. Sofiel was powerless; any attack on Marluxia would risk injuring or killing Vexen.

Vexen pressed his lips against Marluxia's mouth for one final kiss before they were both thrown to oblivion.

Everything stopped.

Everything was white.

It was white because the darkness in Marluxia's eyes was gone.

"V...Vexen?"

"Marluxia!" Vexen threw his arms around the demon, and Marluxia just melted into him. After a few moments his rugged breathing slowed and he passed out peacefully, tumbling to one side, arms still wrapped around Vexen.

Sofiel approached carefully, nursing her wounds.

"He returned?" She asked, amazement in her voice. She gestured to Marluxia and Vexen noticed for the first time that on his back, aside from the charred demonic wings, was another tiny sprout-like pair, white and fluffy; a set of wings just beginning to grow. "He needs taking up to heaven or he might fade," Sofiel continued, lifting Marluxia into her arms.

"I thought that demons couldn't go to heaven," Vexen protested, picking himself up off the floor.

"I think this accounts as exceptional circumstances,"

---

When Marluxia came around, a few days later, he found himself bandaged and lying on the soft white mattress of a four poster bed, surrounded by linen. The sun shone down through an open window and soaked him in warm light. A breeze was coming in from outside, bringing in a fresh, flowery scent. It made the silk curtains lining his bed rustle contentedly.

He lay still, his mind suddenly as clear as ice.

Vexen.

He tried to recall the events of Halloween, but it was a blur of pain. The last thing he remembered was kissing Vexen... He lifted his hand to his lips, remembering that moment. And then his whole body had faded, at least it seemed like it, just like when he'd been attacked by that angel. Where was he? He thought that he was to be destroyed.

He heard muffled noises coming from nearby and he tried to sit up, but his whole body suddenly felt like lead so he flopped back down onto the bed. Soon, someone opened the door and two people glided in. Marluxia twisted his head to the side, and recognised one of the men immediately. Vexen was talking heatedly to a taller, black haired angel.

Another angel entered and Marluxia recognised her immediately as the angel who had come to kill him. What was her name? Sophie? He turned his attentions back to Vexen because he was far more interesting.

"You have to let him stay! He's gone through enough already! You can't send him back to hell!" The scientist was saying to the other angels.

"He can't stay here," The tall angel muttered with evident disdain in his voice. None of them seemed to have noticed that Marluxia was conscious. "I've had to do a lot of work just to get him here without the archangels noticing. And they probably already know," He added quietly, glaring.

Sophie, or whatever she was called, walked over to Marluxia, carrying a box of what looked like medicines and bandages. She smiled a little, seemingly showing no hard feelings about what had happened.

"You're awake, I see," She said, and at her words, Vexen spun around to face her.

"He is?" He came over quickly, forgetting about his argument. He kneeled by the bed, carefully placing his hand on Marluxia's cheek, their eyes meeting. Vexen was watching him intently, silent.

"Why are you doing this?" Marluxia whispered after a few moments. "I betrayed you..."

"We all betrayed each other in Castle Oblivion,"

Marluxia wasn't sure what to say, so he just closed his eyes and let himself enjoy Vexen's cool touch. Eventually the hand drew away and the other angel began to change his bandages.


End file.
